


Super Who

by krystallissa



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystallissa/pseuds/krystallissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor rather randomly stumbles upon his new companion-to-be, a sunshiney Chinese gentleman with the name of Zhou Mi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Who

He didn’t mean to, really, it was the TARDIS’s fault. She may have been a passively existing entity, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun once in a while. Which was why, when the Doctor expressed his interest in stopping off in Beijing for some good proper Chinese takeaway, the TARDIS had instead chosen to land them backstage at the concert of her favourite Asian boy band.  
   
None the wiser, the Doctor grabbed his jacket, pocketing his sonic screwdriver all in one swift movement, and skipped to the TARDIS doors.  
   
‘Well then old girl, let’s see what you’ve got for me this time!’  
   
\------------------  
   
It was Super Junior T’s time to perform now, and Zhou Mi chuckled quietly to himself when he heard Heechul’s energetic chants as 'Rokkugo' began. He walked down the corridors, not particularly going anywhere, but halted suddenly when a strange whooshing sound came out of nowhere.  
   
He clutched his phone, the one thing he always had with him, in his hand tightly as he pressed his back against the walls, creeping against them as he followed the sound. The whooshing and creaking became louder, and he forced the rising sick feeling in his stomach down, quickening his footsteps, intrigue overcoming any hesitation.  
   
He came to a door, which he didn’t think twice about opening, and found…a police box? Old English style, his mind responded, like from that 60s movie he'd seen that one time. It definitely didn’t fit in with the rest of the surroundings. Was it a prop? But a prop like this cast away in an empty room instead of the prop room seemed a bit off…  
   
‘That weird sound, it must’ve come from you, right?’ Zhou Mi whispered to the box, running a hand down the blue paint. He didn't really expect an answer, but for some reason, he almost felt like the hum the box emitted after was a sign that it was listening, and somehow responding. He felt a sense of strangeness as he circled it, and finally resolved to open the door, ready to face whatever was behind that ‘pull to open’ plaque.  
   
Zhou Mi glanced back to the door behind him, checking to see if anyone was there, before moving to stand in front of the police box door, hand reaching out, nearly getting a grasp on the doorknob-  
   
Just as the doors swung inwards, which was odd because he could've sworn that the sign had said _pull_ to open, and out stepped a man, with one particularly peculiar taste in fashion.  
   
And of course, because it's Zhou Mi we’re talking about, he then proceeded to gracefully trip and fall, sprawling over the Doctor, arms flailing.  
   
Yes, graceful indeed.  
   
\------------------  
   
Honestly, the Doctor expected a lot of things in his life.  
   
He couldn’t even begin to count the number of times he’d opened the TARDIS doors to walk straight into a trap, or some other awkward or dangerous situation. Over the course of eleven lives, one tends to become a bit savvy in what they’re getting into, or what they expect to find on the other side of the door. Needless to say, it was a slight surprise for the Doctor to for once not find himself in a pickle of some sorts.

But still, he didn’t really expect to be so wholly _enveloped_ by some Chinese beanpole's flailing limbs when he stepped out of the old girl’s doors.  
   
What was once two separate beings somehow transformed into one with a flurry of arms and legs, but eventually the Doctor managed to push the spastic human off him and stood up, sonic screwdriver at the ready, twirling deftly between his fingers.  
   
His eyes quickly flickered around the room, a drearily bare place with adventurous black wall paint, peeling, he noted, before coming back to rest on the figure in front of him, who was scrambling to his feet.  
   
All of a sudden the figure in front of him snapped to a halt, head turning towards the Doctor with a sort of deer-in-the-headlights expression donned.  
   
And then came the Chinese.  
   
The man in front of him must have been a professional at bumbling, and not even after half a nanosecond had the Doctor already tuned out and turned onto his heel, calling to the TARDIS.  
   
‘Dear, you forgot to turn translate on! ‘Fraid I haven’t quite mastered this language yet, you know I only know enough to get me my chow mein with extra mustard sauce!’

Zhou Mi paused, watching the strange foreigner in front of him talk to the police box. It was English, he recognised, but could understand few words. The man was talking to the box, except it mustn't have been just any ordinary box because it was flashing lights and humming at the man, as if they were actually having a conversation. Zhou Mi was just about to whip out his phone and text Heechul what the hell was in that pre-concert drink he'd given him earlier, before the man turned back to him, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
   
‘Well, sorry about that! I had to procrastinate a little, didn’t really have a lot of time to learn your language. Honestly I never seem to catch a break to do much of anything anymore! But then I suppose I can't deny I don't love running for my life – at least I get a lot of exercise. Managed to save the day right before my imminent death again though, you know! I cut it a bit close, but it's more fun that way don't you think?’

Seeing the wink directed at him, Zhou Mi realised the strange man's rambling was directed at him, and more importantly somewhere along the lines of that speech, Zhou Mi had begun to understand him.  
   
And so subsequently the questions started pouring out of his mouth.  
   
‘Who-who are you?’ The man smiled cheekily at him in response.  
   
‘Why, I’m the Doctor of course! Honestly, I've been saving your human race for thousands of years, countless of times, and you still don’t know who I am! Mind you, I suppose it’s best that way-‘  
   
‘Right,’ Zhou Mi emphasised, slightly apprehensive, ‘Umm, doctor of…?’  
   
‘Just The Doctor will do! Well, I suppose you could say I’m the Doctor of the universe, although personally I like to think of myself as ‘Space Gandalf’, I thought that sounded very cool. I like cool! Ever seen Lord of the Rings? It’s a smashing film! Although,’ the peculiar man slowly edged closer to him, peering through his eyes, as if he had some kind of wonderful secret to share, ‘not many people know this, but there actually is a Mordor, except, well, it’s a planet. Completely the opposite of those made up orc thingys they've got going on in the series - wonderful bunch if you ever get to meet them! But just in case, maybe never let them get their hands on Lord of the Rings, we don’t want to start another intergalactic war now do we?’

Zhou Mi stared at the man incredulously as he rocked back and forth on his heels, winking at the Chinese for the second time. Honestly, if the man himself wasn’t out of breath after that speech, then Zhou Mi certainly was for him.  
   
‘And...you're...?’ Zhou Mi asked again, possibly even less enlightened than before.

‘Exactly who I said I am,’ the Doctor replied vaguely, giving him a bizarre grin, a twinkle in his eyes, ‘everything and more’. Seeing Zhou Mi’s still confused expression, he prompted him. ‘And who might you be?’

‘Um, I’m…Zhou Mi‘. It was the Doctor's turn to look confused as he peered at Zhou Mi, head crossing over what should have been the personal space boundary, but to Zhou Mi it seemed that that was the last concern for the crazy man in front of him.

'A Zhou Mi...' the sounds rolled awkwardly off his tongue, 'what is that some kind of human-bamboo cross-species? Can you even do that yet? What year am I in anyway?' The questions were endless, and luckily before he had to put the Doctor back on track, the police box behind him started flashing and making noises again.

He saw a look of recognition come across the strange man's face as he listened to whatever the box was communicating. His eyes twinkled as he grabbed Zhou Mi's shoulders for the second time, enthusiastically shaking him back and forth.  
   
‘Aah Zhou Mi, of course! Can’t believe I didn’t recognise you!’  
   
‘You...know me?’ Zhou Mi was nearly a hundred percent sure that he didn't know this 'Doctor', and about 99% sure that he wasn't a fan of Super Junior, but then again if he wasn't, why else would he be here hiding inside a really advanced telephone box prop?  
   
‘Of course I know who you are, you’re the TARDIS’ favourite you know. She’ll play that Miss Chic song of yours continuously looped for days on end! Also, you wouldn’t think it, but it’s become quite a popular hit amongst the Ood!’  
   
Zhou Mi had started to become fed up of gaping, and just decided to go along with the mad man for a bit, it wasn’t like this man would endanger his life anyway, now that he knew he was just another bizarre fan.  
   
He pulled out a spare picture of him from his pocket, having been told by management to keep a stash just in case they were approached by fans, and fished a pen out of his other.  
   
‘Okay then, who should I make this out to? Tar-diss? What an interesting name!’ He chuckled slightly as he wrote out his signature, before handing it back to the Doctor, who received it, staring at him oddly…before finally a look of realisation overcame his face.  
   
‘Oh oh! I know!' he exclaimed, sticking a finger out into the air before licking it, 'of course it all makes sense now, it’s 2011 right? Right, so that means you humans still think you’re the only ones in the universe! You know, you’d better sort that out soon, they’re starting to make jokes at the space station bars about you lot’.  
   
‘Humans…only ones in the universe…so am I meant to believe you’re some kind of alien then?’ Zhou Mi cocked his head, a singular eyebrow raised high. Super Junior fans sure seemed to be getting weirder and weirder.  
   
‘Eeeeeexactly! Now, how about going off to see the universe? Frankly, it’s gotten a bit boring ever since dear Amelia and Rory Pond went home for Christmas, thought I'd try to give them one quiet one for a change you see-'  
   
‘Time travel? That’s impossible!’ The Doctor’s cheeky expression morphed into a enigmatic smile as he leant closer to Zhou Mi, mouth coming to whisper in his ear.  
   
‘Want to bet on that? I've seen the planets and stars. I've seen the rise and fall of countless cultures and species. I've seen ordinary people do incredible things. I’ve seen the impossible become possible so many times, I’m not sure if impossible even exists anymore’.  
   
There was something in his voice that made Zhou Mi believe him.  
   
The Doctor leant back and smiled at him, a warm smile, but self-assured.'Yep, you're definitely one of those Scottish girls in an English town! Off we go then!'  
   
Zhou Mi didn’t understand a thing the Doctor was saying, but that didn’t stop him from yielding when the Doctor’s hand wrapped around his wrist, grip tight, guiding him into the doors of that impossibly blue police box, which he later came to know as his greatest fan, the TARDIS.  
   
‘It’s bigger on the inside!’, he exclaimed with awe, which made Doctor laugh jovially.  
   
‘Oh I like you already Zhou Mi. Hearing that never gets old!'  
   
He marvelling at this police box which definitely wasn't a police box, whilst the Doctor pranced about the machine, pressing a series of buttons, flicking switches, turning knobs, before he stilled, turning to his new companion, that mischievous grin once again adorning his face.  
   
‘Barcelona then?’  
   
Somehow, Zhou Mi got the sense that the Doctor didn’t mean the Barcelona in Spain, and locked eyes with his new companion, madness infecting his expression so much that it rivalled the Doctor's.  
   
The Doctor pushed one final button, and the whooshing sound returned.

  
   
**Geronimo**

  
\------------------ 

_One time they somehow ended up in 43rd century Paris, and after yet again saving the human race from their supposedly inevitable destruction by an alien race he didn’t care to remember the name of, Zhou Mi saw fit that the Doctor should come out and just enjoy the city for what it was._  
  
_Little did the Doctor know that shopping with Zhou Mi was possibly the most excruciating experience a person could ever experience. He reckoned later that it was probably worse than if you got all his enemies working together to gang up on him….except that had already happened so… Whatever. It was painful and the Doctor was exhausted._  
  
_‘Doctor~!’ came the prolonged beckoning call of his Chinese companion, who'd somehow managed to find his hiding place, ‘I’ve found another tie shop, how about a cravate? They’re so much more à la mode than that abomination you wear around your neck!’_  
  
_The Doctor turned around in rage, and for the umpteenth time shouted at his companion._  
_‘FOR THE LAST TIME MIMI. BOW TIES ARE COOL!’_  
  
_Needless to say, they wouldn’t be allowed back in the shopping malls of 43rd century Paris again._  
  
_Zhou Mi never told the Doctor that, actually, bow ties were sexy, probably too much so, on him. How could he be expected to survive if the timelord carried on subjecting him to that much sexy every day? Never mind those pesky aliens._

  
\------------------

  
_Also, if you were worried, Zhou Mi did tell eventually tell his band mates where he was speeding off to in his breaks. Their first reaction was disbelief, but like always the Doctor soon rectified that. However it then unfortunately turned into anger, because apparently that meant that Zhou Mi had been getting infinite holidays as opposed to the other members' odd days off._  
  
_But the end result was good. Donghae finally got proven right that aliens did exist, Kyuhyun got to kill some real evil aliens that weren’t just pixels on a screen, and Heechul rather enjoyed being mistaken for the emperor of Galmora-V._  
  
_And so, Super Junior went intergalactic._  
  
_Although, unfortunately, that didn’t seem to decrease the amount of running they had to do. Sure it was an achievement going universal, but now they had potato-headed, spaghetti-like-tentacle-mouthed fans, chasing after them._  
  
_The Doctor sighed, an awful lot of running to do.)_  
  
\------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first post on AO3.
> 
> I hope you liked Super Who, it was a lot of fun to write (although any fic as cracky as this has gotta be)!! A big thanks to my cracktastic friends Xan and Gosia for fuelling the fire :) (Also, I think I'm the first person to use the Eleventh Doctor/Zhou Mi tag on AO3, which is awesomesauce!)


End file.
